La joven y el asesino
by Joya Escarlata
Summary: Él solía ser un solitario, un hombre que se movía como una sombra sigilosa; cada rincón, cada lugar eran su refugio. Por años y años había vivido así y se había conformado con ello. Haciendo trabajos especiales para su tío, Darien se había adaptado a esa vida sombría que no le traía más que vacuidad y soledad desde hacía algunos años.
1. Chapter 1

Después de haber sufrido la fatal pérdida de sus padres y quedarse completamente solo, fue acogido por un tío postizo.

Sin saber que ese tío estaría metido en cosas fuertes y abrumadoras, Darien Chiba vivió gran parte de su niñez y adolescencia con él. Aprendiendo el manejo de armas y algunas técnicas de asesinato propició el hecho de que en él se sembrara el deseo de venganza contra los asesinos de sus padres.

Él solía ser un solitario, un hombre que se movía como una sombra sigilosa; cada rincón, cada lugar eran su refugio.

Por años y años había vivido así y se había conformado con ello. Haciendo trabajos especiales para su tío, Darien se había adaptado a esa vida sombría que no le traía más que vacuidad y soledad desde hacía algunos años.

Siendo el mejor en su campo vivió oculto de la gente hasta que una noche le llegó el trabajo de su vida, el trabajo que cambiaría su vida solitaria por completo…

Hola que tal, este fic està basado en una pelìcula que me encantò y decidì hacer algo con la trama, comento; habrà algunas cosas que cambiaràn pues no serà con exactitud igual ;) con la lectura se daràn cuenta que algunos detalles cambian :D besos y abrazos.

Responderè todos sus comentarios hasta luego!

 **Capítulo 1**

En este mundo se te van presentando cosas que te cambian la cosas le dan un giro radical a la existencia sin imaginar que el camino que elegiste puede ser el que te lleve más rápido a la muerte…

Las circunstancias, un simple gesto o un terrible error pueden ser causa de grandes cambios, algunos buenos, otros no tanto.

Cuando la soledad te embarga, suelen asediarte otros sentimientos de dolor, tristeza y melancolía.

Él era un hombre solitario, oscuro y callado. Siempre como una sombra fúnebre y silenciosa deslizándose por las calles por donde se moví ocupación lo ameritaba seguramente, pues no era fácil cortar vidas, y aunque tenía algún tiempo haciéndolo, sus demonios internos a veces no lo dejaban estar tranquilo.

Pero era el mejor haciendo su trabajo. Simplemente perfecto…

Esa noche era oscura y silenciosa. Dolorosamente sombría.

El hombre de ojos azules y cabello negro se levantó de su tortuosa cama presintiendo que algo ocurriría esa noche. Esa noche lóbrega no era como las demás de su existir. Esa noche sería diferente, muy diferente.

Como hombre perspicaz que era, hizo una inspección rápida y con sigilo se movió por todo el departamento concluyendo en que no había nada ni nadie.

Se asomó a la ventana que daba a la calle de su tercer piso y luego siguió la mirilla de la puerta.

Lóbrego, sórdido y con esa luz mortecina iluminando de manera incipiente el largo pasillo le daba un aspecto casi terrorífico. Digno escenario para una película de terror.

Ese complejo de departamentos había sido elegido por él para ocultarse, allí, nadie lo buscaría pues el lugar estaba prácticamente abandonado. Las familias que ahí vivían permanecían casi todo el tiempo encerrados, así que la interacción era totalmente nula.

Idóneo para alguien como él.

 **-la, la, laaa**

El suave tarareo de la jovencita rubia rompió el silencio de aquéllos mortecinos y lúgubres pasillos llamando la atención del hombre oculto tras la mirilla. Sus pupilas se dilataron cuando la luz parpadeó un par de veces asustando a la rubiecilla que caminaba rápido hasta los escalones.

Darien la perdió de vista y luego se asomó por la ventana viéndola caminar rápido con su tarareo en un intento tonto de relajarse para no tener miedo a los peligros que se pudieran presentar.

Aferrada a su bolsa de mandado la joven rubia siguió caminando hasta perderse en una esquina tarareando una vez más la melodía.

 **-la, la, laaa-**

El sombrío joven dejó de lado la cortina y volvió a su habitualidad de siempre: sentarse en un sillón a limpiar y pulir sus armas. Con parsimonia metió los cartuchos pensando en lo que podría pasar y en el próximo trabajo que haría.

Alzó el arma y ajustó el seguro, sus ojos azules brillaron fríamente después de darle una última mirada y meterla al maletín.

Desde su tierna adolescencia había tenido que vivir con un tío postizo. Sus padres habían sido asesinados a sangre fría por un grupo delictivo, y el tío Jack no estaba precisamente dedicado a sus farmacias. Pasado el tiempo había ofrecido "amablemente" enseñarle el uso de las armas y al ver que tenía un talento nato, le buscó algo más que un trabajo de repartidor en la farmacia.

Más de una vez le había pedido uno que otro encargo remunerándolo bien, lo cual él vio como una oportunidad para vengar la muerte de sus padres.

Con algunas armas más puestas sobre la mesa se levantó al escuchar unos rechinidos de llantas a lo lejos.

Parado en la ventana, viendo solamente por un lado de la cortina, se quedó callado y petrificado como una estatua.

Mirando y analizándolo todo como el buen asesino que era, se dio cuenta que los rechinidos de llantas provenían de una calle cercana. Los autos no tardaron en llegar frente al complejo de edificios y de las camionetas comenzaron a bajar un gran número de hombres armados y con mala actitud.

No pudo evitar pensar en la chiquilla que había doblado la esquina hacía unos minutos.

Los tipos no tardaron en entrar al edificio, sin nadie que los detuviera entraron bajo el mando de un hombre de mala pinta con cigarro en mano.

 **-¡los quiero a todos!-ordenó y luego miró a todos lados-**

El hombre, vestido con un traje gris y camisa azul a juego se metió una pastilla a la boca, y luego de tragarla, se tronó el cuello un par de veces antes de entrar junto a un alto y corpulento hombre.

 **-vamos**

Darien corrió hacia su puerta pensando que tal vez venían por él. Con arma en mano se acercó a la mirilla y en postura vio como los hombres sin ninguna contemplación irrumpieron en un departamento cercano.

El departamento de la niña rubia.

Pudo ver al tipo del traje gris y cabello azuloso junto a tres de ellos.

 **-esto será rápido ¡tú! ¡vigila el corredor!**

Enseguida se colocaron en forma estratégica, a modo de no dejar que sus presas escaparan y temiendo a ese loco y atroz jefe los hombres estuvieron listos.

 **-¡dame eso!-arrebató un rifle a uno de ellos y disparó sobre la chapa de la puerta-**

De una patada derribó la puerta y entró como alma que llevaba el diablo, abriendo puertas y disparando a quien encontrara Diamante "el Lord" Black se deleitaba disparándoles a esos pobres e indefensos seres que nada le habían hecho.

Como si de una danza suave se tratara, Diamante daba giros y entraba y salía de todas las puertas tomando por sorpresa a Kenji.

 **-¡aquí estás!**

Kenji era el último que quedaba y en una esquina completamente acorralado miró los ojos perdidos de Diamante mirándolo con una sonrisa siniestra.

Darien se despegó muy despacio cuando vio venir al acompañante de Black. Los ojos de ese hombre no eran distintos a los de Black, él era el fiel perro guardián de Diamante, Rubeus, subjefe de operaciones antidrogas, igual de loco y enfermo y drogadicto que su jefe, pero con suficiente cordura para saber llevar en paz a Lord Black.

El corpulento tipo se acercó al departamento, ya con el arma en mano se recargó para ver si escuchaba algo.

Nada.

 **-¡¿qué haces Rubeus?!-le gritó uno de sus compañeros-¡Diamante quiere que registremos toda esta pocilga!**

Darien vio como el tipo volvió adentro y descansó tras la puerta…

 **-¡dime dónde está!-gritó Diamante lleno de crispación, con las pupilas totalmente dilatadas-**

 **-no sé de qué me hablas Diamante, ¡te he dado lo que tengo!**

 **-¿sabes?-dijo Diamante interrumpiendo-me encanta la música-se giró para mirarlo-¿te gusta la música clásica?**

Kenji no respondió. Acorralado sobre una de las esquinas de aquél departamento vio a Diamante dar un giro sobre su eje manipulando la pistola como si estuviera dirigiendo una orquesta.

 **-en este momento me imagino una maravillosa canción –lo miró y luego sonrió-**

 **-Diamante yo…**

Kenji estaba visiblemente asustado ante ese hombre que amenazaba con perder la poquísima cordura que tenía de un momento a otro. Sintiendo todo el dolor de ver a su familia tendida por toda la casa cubierta de sangre, hizo un último intento por alcanzar un arma pero Diamante abrió los ojos y lo miró de nuevo. Tomándolo del cuello le gritó

 **-¡¿dónde está?!**

 **-Diamante-le dijo uno de sus compinches-está aquí-le mostró el paquete con el polvo blanco-**

Los cambios de humor de Diamante eran espeluznantes y Kenji temblaba mientras lo sostenía del cuello de la camisa, viendo sus pupilas dilatadas y la sonrisa torcida sintió que sería el final

 **-¿sabes? Odio que me mientan, y tú lo has hecho-lo soltó y dio un paseo mirando todo el lugar-este sórdido lugar me inspira para imaginar una linda canción-cerró los ojos y suspiró, comenzó a tararear y Kenji tomó el arma que tenía tras él-**

Un fuerte estruendo se dejó escuchar después de eso.

Terrible sorpresa con la que se encontraría esa angelical rubia de inocentes ojos azules. Caminando por la calle solitaria y sintiéndose más tranquila recordó las palabras que su madre le había dicho.

"pide fiado el pan y la leche, esto te lo doy para que compres el jugo de tu hermanita"

"ten cuidado-le dijo Kenji evidentemente asustado-y vuelve pronto"

Las palabras de su padre estaban fijas en su mente, sin saber que serían las últimas, Serena se apresuró a llegar a su casa.

 **-¡hola! ¿qué haces a estas horas y sola?**

Serena sonrió a esa amable señora y se detuvo cuando ella le tomó el brazo.

 **-mi padre me envió a la tienda por algunas cosas-le dijo mostrándole la bolsa-tenemos que darle de comer a Rini, sabe que los niños no comen de cuentos.**

La señora de afable rostro la miró con ternura, Serena siempre había sido una muchacha noble y de voluntad de hierro y eso le conmovía hasta lo más profundo de su corazón.

 **-cuando quieras-le dijo tocándole el rizo rubio-ve a la fundación, hay muchas jovencitas y puedes hacer amigas.**

 **-lo lamento-le dijo Serena-pero tengo que cuidar a mi hermanita y casi no puedo salir-se separó abruptamente dejando a la señora parada en la acera-¡pero gracias!-le gritó sin voltear-**

Tenía tiempo que esa mujer quería ayudar a Serena, sabía que su padre no andaba en cosas precisamente honestas y temía por la seguridad de las niñas. Aun preocupada retomó el camino cuando vio a Serena alejarse más sobre aquélla oscura acera.

 **-espero que nunca les pasa nada malo**

Aquélla señora se detuvo una vez más y vio a Serena doblar en la esquina.

Desconcertada al ver esos vehículos negros polarizados estacionados en la acera, hicieron sentir a Serena asustada y corriendo subió las escaleras hasta llegar al piso donde vivía. Justo antes de tocar el piso escuchó un estruendo y se detuvo aferrada a la bolsa que traía en brazos.

 **-¡arruinó mi traje el maldito y mató a mi hombre!**

 **-¡déjalo, ya está muerto! Tranquilízate Diamante.**

 **-estoy tranquilo-dijo saliendo del lugar dejando a uno de ellos dentro del departamento-¡vendrá la policía y les dirás que estábamos en una misión!**

Serena permanecía oculta tras las escaleras y vio bajar al peli azul con otro más. Después que se fueron ella subió lentamente y vio a un hombre parado en el pasillo y otro en la puerta de su departamento. La habían visto y no podía dar marcha atrás, tenía que seguir.

Llena de miedo fingió no haberlos visto y siguió caminando con la cabeza abajo.

 **-¡hey niña!-le dijo uno de ellos-¿a dónde vas?**

Serena alzó el rostro pero no dijo nada.

 **-¿a dónde vas?**

 **-allá-dijo señalando el departamento al final del corredor-**

 **-¡lárgate!-le gritó el más grande-**

Con las piernas temblándole del terror avanzó, pero no pudo evitar mirar hacia adentro. Una imagen por demás horrible llenó su mente.

Ni una sola exclamación o se darían cuenta, como pudo siguió avanzando y cuando estuvo de espaldas apretó los labios con fuerza para no gritar de dolor. Con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, siguió hasta el departamento que estaba al final del corredor, apretando la bolsa con una mano mientras con la otra tocó la puerta un par de veces.

 **-por favor abre-musitó llena de terror-**

No por eso, los dos hombres dejaron de mirarla, uno de ellos con el arma en mano la miró descaradamente mientras el otro, recargado ahora en la pared deslizó su mano sobre la ak 47.

Serena podía sentir las miradas en su espalda y llena de miedo apretó los ojos como si con ello los pudiera desaparecer.

Volvió a tocar un poco más fuerte y la mano le tembló. Como pudo se controló y siguió parada frente a aquélla puerta que sería su salvación o su completa perdición.

Darien escuchó unos golpes en su puerta y temiendo que fueran ellos se apresuró a tomar su arma y llegó hasta la puerta.

Corrió la tapa de la mirilla y vio a los dos hombres mirando hacia su puerta y se quitó. Arrugó el entrecejo y cuando se iba a separar de la mirilla un nuevo golpe surgió de la nada.

 **-por favor, ayúdame-volvió a musitar la rubia-**

Temblando de miedo Serena casi sentía que los hombres estaban tras ella. Con las lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas sintió rabia cuando nadie respondió a la puerta.

Entonces volvió a tocar tan fuerte que los nudillos le dolieron. Pero era más fuerte el dolor de ver muerta a su familia.

 **-abre la puerta**

Uno de ellos le hizo un ademán al otro y este no dudó en ir sobre Serena como un fiero león sobre su indefensa presa.

Serena lo sintió venir y cerró los ojos esperando su inevitable final. Este era el fin, el fin de toda su familia y de ella.

 **-¡hey niña!-le dijo el tipo-¡ven aquí!**

Darien miraba lo que pasaba, el hombre iba hacia su puerta y tomando la perilla pensó en muchas cosas. Entre ellas, que se iba a meter en problemas. Pero había sido testigo de la matanza que se había cometido y no había hecho nada

El tipo llegó a donde Serena y la tomó el hombro para girarla y compararla con una foto familiar que habían encontrado dentro del departamento donde había una pareja y dos hijas.

La incipiente luz no dejaba ver bien al hombre y molesto jaló a Serena consigo.

 **-¿qué quiere? ¡déjeme!**

 **-vamos muñeca, sólo quiero verte mejor-le dijo jalándola con él e intentando compararla con la foto-**

El rechinido de la puerta de Darien hizo que ambos voltearan a verlo y a Serena se le iluminaron los ojos.

 **-¡vaya mi amor, pensé que no abrirías!**

 **-estaba dormido-le siguió la corriente, mirando al hombre cerca y ocultando el arma tras la puerta mientras dejaba entrar a la rubia-**

El tipo sólo hizo un ademán y dio la espalda mientras Darien cerraba la puerta tras él.

Los ojos de Serena eran de terror cuando dejó caer la bolsa con las compras y a su vez caía sentada en el piso bañada en lágrimas.

 **-gracias, de verdad gracias**

Serena no sabía si adentro estaría mejor al ver a ese hombre con el arma en la mano.

 **-es mejor que no hagas ruido, hay problemas.**

Serena comenzó a llorar amargamente. Estaba asustada y llena de miedo y dolor, Darien la miró fijamente y no supo qué decirle, sólo que se callara y mantuviera quieta…


	2. Chapter 2

_Y bien, como he andado aprendiéndole al manejo de fanfiction :) y haciendo mis pininos agradezco a mi primer lectora Nora el haberme comentado, Nora querida, en breve responderé los comentarios ;) por el momento dejo el siguiente capítulo, debo comentar que esta historia está basada en una película que me gustó mucho y aunque el final es triste quiero agregar que suelo cambiar los finales ;D ¡saludos y buenas noches!_

 **Capítulo 2**

Esa noche había sido intensa y había sido una noche más sin dormir.

La rubia había estado sollozando entre sueños y Darien recordó brevemente cuando en un ataque de desesperación al escucharla llorar dormida, le puso el silenciador a su arma y fue directo hacia donde dormía la rubia y le había puesto el arma en la cabeza.

Pero el ver su tierno rostro afligido por el dolor le hicieron salvarle la vida por segunda vez.

 **-esto no está bien-musitó dando un pequeño golpe en el brazo del sillón con el arma-**

Debía deshacerse de ella.

Un pequeño ruido llamó su atención y miró hacia la ventana. La cortina se movía violentamente por el viento que comenzaba a soplar y el ventarrón no se dejó esperar.

 **-¡demonios!-dijo poniéndose de pie y yendo a cerrar la ventana, se giró rápido cuando escuchó un ruido proveniente de la recámara-**

De la habitación salió la joven rubia tallándose un ojo.

 **-¿fue un sueño acaso?**

Mirándolo todo y quedándose quieta sólo miró los ojos azules de aquél extraño hombre.

 **-creo que no-caminó hasta el sillón y se sentó, pero no dejó de mirarlo a los ojos-soy Serena Tsukino.**

Darien no respondió y se sentó en una silla junto a la mesa. Limpiando su arma siguió sin responderle nada.

 **-gracias por salvarme la vida ¿puedo saber cómo te llamas?**

 **-tu padre estaba en problemas con los antinarcóticos ¿cierto?**

Serena bajó la mirada y comenzó a jugar con sus manos sobre su regazo. Nerviosa por la pregunta comenzó a hablar.

 **-días previos a que esto pasara, un par de tipos vinieron a verlo. Uno de ellos era alto de cabello azuloso y el otro era pelirrojo-hizo una pausa para mirarlo-el pelirrojo habló con mi padre pidiéndole "la nieve" completa, pero mi padre le dijo una y otra vez que quien se la había dado la había llevado así.**

Darien se inclinó hacia adelante y observó las pequeñas pequitas en la insolente y respingada nariz. Atento a sus movimientos hizo un ademán de que prosiguiera.

 **-mi padre les dijo que no sabía en donde estaba el resto. El tipo, el de cabello azuloso,intervino en la plática y le dijo que volvería en unos días más por su entrega completa.**

 **-ok-respondió Darien reflexivo, mientras se rozaba la barbilla-**

 **-mi padre se quedó muy preocupado, yo no sabía que papá se dedicaba a ese negocio. Ese día me enteré-le dijo-y lo demás, ya lo sabes-agregó entre sollozos-ese maldito los mató a todos, mi hermana pequeña, mi madrastra y papá.**

Darien no le dijo nada y volvió a su posición; metiendo su arma en el maletín le dijo:

 **-Darien, mi nombre es Darien**

Serena observó con atención los movimientos de Darien y se levantó para llegar a él junto a la mesa. Sentándose y sin dejar de mirarlo le dijo:

 **-¿a qué te dedicas exactamente?**

Los ojos del pelinegro se posaron en ella.

 **-custodio**

Serena miró el maletín en un gesto curioso pero la mirada de él le hizo dejar de hacerlo.

 **-¿quieres comer algo?**

Serena tragó gordo y asintió.

 **-después de que desayunes te vas.**

 **-¿qué?-le dijo ella aún desde la mesa al verlo traer jugo y pan-pero, sabes que no tengo a dónde ir.**

 **-¿cómo saberlo Serena? ¿acaso no tienes tíos o primos o abuelos?**

 **-nada de eso. Mis abuelos murieron y… no tengo familia.**

 **-vamos Serena, sabes que no te puedes quedar aquí.**

Serena se mostró llorosa y en un arrebato le suplicó.

 **-no tengo a dónde ir Darien, si me voy, esta misma noche estaré muerta.**

 **-no es mi problema-respondió él con mirada glacial-**

Debía aceptarlo, tenía algo de tiempo observando a esa frágil e indefensa rubia. No sabía exactamente qué tenía, pero el sólo verla le provocaba un deseo profundo de protegerla.

Pero tenía que continuar solo, de lo contrario se metería en grandes problemas.

 **-por favor Darien, haré lo que me pidas. Pero no me abandones ¡esos malditos mataron a mi familia!**

Las lágrimas de la chica lo conmovieron hasta la médula y en un arrebato se levantó y le dio un pañuelo.

 **-no llores más.**

 **-gracias-se abrazó a él-te ayudaré en lo que sea, limpiaré tu casa, haré de comer si así lo quieres. Lo que sea, lo que sea-repitió apretándose a él como si fuera su tabla de salvación-**

Darien la separó lentamente y miró sus ojos.

 **-no llores Serena, aquí estarás bien en lo que encuentras un lugar a dónde irte.**

 **-está bien-respondió distraída mirando de nuevo el maletín-**

Serena se sentía curiosa, ella al igual que Darien, lo observaba a menudo. Desde que lo había visto llegar al edificio le habían causado gracia los lentes oscuros y la gabardina que usaba, desde luego, no era un atuendo como para vivir en ese edificio.

Lo observaba cada que se lo topaba. Guapo, sigiloso y discreto. Darien no le parecía precisamente un custodio.

 **-saldré un momento Serena, quiero que te quedes aquí y hagas el menor de los ruidos.**

La dejó allí en la sala mientras entraba por su gabardina, poniéndose unos lentes oscuros Darien pensó en el posible lío en que se estaba metiendo.

Cuando salió vio a la rubia con el maletín abierto

 **-¿qué haces?**

Serena no respondió, estaba absorta pasando sus manos por aquéllas armas de distintos calibres. Tomó un silenciador en las manos y lo miró.

 **-¿custodio?-le preguntó mientras arqueaba una ceja-lo dudo. Tú eres un asesino y quiero que me enseñes.**

 **-¿qué? ¿acaso estás loca?-dijo yendo hacia ella para quitarle sus cosas-**

 **-no lo estoy, quiero venganza contra esos malditos que mataron a mi familia.**

 **-de ninguna manera niña, con suerte y salvaste la vida.**

 **-Darien quiero que me ayudes, no quiero que la muerte de mi hermana quede impune. Mis padres eran unos gatos estúpidos pero mi hermana jamás le haría daño a nadie.**

 **-deja esas ideas Serena, no puedo ayudarte.**

 **-por favor, dime cuánto me cobrarías por matarlos.**

 **-¡já! ¿tienes dinero?-se** **rió** **de ella-**

 **-no ahora, pero lo conseguiré.**

Darien tomó un arma pequeña y se la dio.

 **-toma, si quieres morir, adelante.**

Serena tomó el arma y su cartucho en las manos y muy furiosa por las burlas de aquél atractivo varón se levantó de la mesa y con la cacha del arma rompió el cristal de la mesa.

 **-¿crees que soy tonta entonces?-le dijo apuntándole con el arma-**

 **-¿qué haces Serena?-intentó agarrarla pero ella se hizo a un lado-¡Serena!**

 **-¡ayúdame a matarlos!**

Darien no respondió y Serena sacó la mano por la ventana disparando un par de veces.

 **-entonces lo haré yo misma.**

 **-ok, ok.**

Después de aquél incidente, tuvieron que irse del edificio. No podían arriesgarse a que se dieran cuenta a qué se dedicaba Darien y tampoco podían arriesgarse a que encontraran a Serena, en caso de que la estuvieran buscando a causa de su padre. Pues esa foto en familia había sido vista por uno de los compinches de Diamante Black.

Instalados en un hotel se dedicaron a vivir, Serena hacía todo lo correspondiente a lo que había acordado con Darien y era el turno de Darien enseñarle a Serena lo que él sabía…

Mientras Serena observaba como cuidaba a su rosa en una maceta y le rociaba con un aspersor algo de agua fría pudo captar la esencia buena de Darien. Sabía que en el fondo era un hombre cálido y tierno.

Una sonrisa salió de sus labios y parpadeó un par de veces.

"¿pero qué me pasa?, este hombre es un asesino e irónicamente cuida con su vida esa rosa roja y a ese raro gato negro"

Miró con cierto recelo al pequeño gato y Darien lo cargó.

 **-no le tengas miedo.**

 **-no es miedo, los gatos negros traen mala suerte.**

 **-entonces luna no te dará mala suerte-le dijo riendo-ella es gata.**

 **-¡já! ¡qué gracioso!**

Darien tomó el aspersor y volvió a rociar la planta con agua fría.

 **-le tienes tanta devoción a tu rosa que imagino que te la habrá regalado algún amor.**

 **-nada de eso-respondió aun mirando la rosa roja-esta rosa me recuerda a mis padres. Solían tener cientos de ellas en su jardín.**

 **-¿ah sí? ¿y dónde están ellos?-preguntó Serena con interés-**

 **-muertos-dejó de rociar la rosa y bajó a la gatita al suelo-**

 **-lo lamento-dijo apenada al verlo serio-pero creo que deberías sembrarla, así tendrías tantas como las que tenían tus padres. Déjala echar raíces.**

 **-es como yo, un hombre sin raíces ni pasado, ni futuro-añadió con algo de amargura-**

Serena arrugó el entrecejo.

 **-no deberías decir eso, yo he perdido todo al igual que tú y aun así quiero seguir adelante. ¿alguna vez has pensado en retirarte del negocio?**

Darien no respondió nada y tomó el estuche donde guardaba el arma larga y mientras se ponía la gabardina negra le dijo:

 **-saldré un momento Serena**

 **-pero…**

 **-no te preocupes, vendré pronto-tomó su maletín y salió de la habitación-**

Darien tenía un nuevo encargo que resolver. Un nuevo encargo que le estaba resultando difícil y doloroso ante la pregunta que Serena le había hecho.

¿alguna vez ha pensado en retirarse?

Desde que había matado a los asesinos de sus padres, desde luego.

Ya no quería vivir ese mundo de soledad y la llegada de Serena sólo se lo confirmaba. Ella irradiaba luz, energía y calidez.

Siempre había querido tener una familia y dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo ahora y dedicarse a algún trabajo simple.

Había llegado al lujoso hotel y desplazándose como una suave sombra se ocultó cuando vio pasar a unos tipos con mal aspecto rodeando a uno que vestía de elegante traje.

"el objetivo"

Miró a su alrededor cuando los vio perderse dentro del elevador. Cinco hombres rodeando al objetivo y uno más vigilando la entrada del elevador.

Con mucho cuidado se ocultó tras un pilar y luego subió las escaleras perdiéndose en la oscuridad…

Serena miró una vez más por la ventana. Preocupada y asustada por lo que podía estar pasándole a Darien soltó la cortina cuando escuchó un ruido en la puerta.

 **-¿Darien?**

Se acercó a la puerta con su arma en mano. En realidad no sabía cómo enfrentaría lo que fuera que estuviese tras esa puerta, pero por lo menos ya había disparado algunas veces.

Un golpe en la puerta se volvió a escuchar y Serena abrió la mirilla para ver quién era. La mujer de recepción junto a un tipo pelirrojo estaban afuera y Serena se tensó al ver al pelirrojo.

"es el hombre de la droga"

Abrió despacio ocultando el arma tras la puerta y sonrió levemente al ver a la recepcionista.

 **-disculpe señorita, pero la policía antinarcóticos hace una investigación y están buscando a una niña que podría ser víctima de secuestro.**

 **-¿y por qué me preguntan a mí?-respondió muy seria-**

 **-bueno señorita, no es algo meramente personal, como puede ver-señaló a su alrededor a la gente afuera de sus habitaciones-es una búsqueda por toda la ciudad-le mostró la foto de su familia-¿la ha visto?-señaló la foto justo donde estaba ella-**

Serena sintió un profundo dolor cuando vio aquélla foto y parpadeó dos veces dispersando las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

 **-no, no la he visto; ni a la familia-agregó cuando Rubeus la miró a los ojos-**

Para su gran fortuna, la única foto que se habían tomado en familia era cuando ella apenas tenía diez años y su hermana uno. Y lógicamente Serena había cambiado.

 **-curioso-le dijo sonriendo Rubeus-viviendo relativamente cerca de donde la secuestraron dudo que no la haya visto. Pero si sabe algo sea amable e infórmenos-le dio una tarjeta e intentó echar un vistazo-¿está sola?**

 **-no-respondió la recepcionista-vive con su hermano.**

 **-sí, pero no está ahora. Está trabajando-empezó a cerrar la puerta-si sabemos algo le informamos oficial-le dijo finalmente y cerró la puerta-**

Cerró los ojos y se recargó, luchando por no dejar escapar las lágrimas Serena sintió muy de cerca el acecho de esos malditos hombres. ¡esos malditos que le habían quitado la vida a su familia!

Darien llegó a la suite donde se hospedaba su objetivo y saltó de una habitación a otra cuando vio entrar al guardaespaldas. Pudo ver entre las cortinas como ese horrible hombre se encontraba sentado en un cómodo sillón mientras una bailarina danzaba al compás de una sensual música.

Después de deslizar una tira de polvo blanco sobre la mesita y absorberla con un popote por la nariz, el hombre volvió la vista hacia la desnudista.

 **-vamos, quiero ver más carne**

Rodeada de aquéllos horribles tipos, la chica comenzó a quitarse la ropa prenda a prenda hasta quedar bailando completamente desnuda.

Uno de los custodios fue hacia la ventana y Darien se ocultó tras la cortina.

El tipo sacó un cigarrillo del bolsillo y poniéndolo en sus labios lo encendió.

 **-¡salgan estúpidos!-les dijo el patrón mientras se quitaba la chaqueta-sólo tú-señaló al del ventanal-quédate cuidándome.**

Los demás salieron rápido y el que custodiaba personalmente al oscuro ejecutivo se quedó en su lugar, fumando y viendo como su patrón abría de piernas a la chica para darle sexo oral.

Ferviente sobre la mujer el hombre se ocupaba muy bien y sin pensar que Darien había saltado ya sobre su hombre siguió mientras Darien deslizó un puñal sobre el cuello del infortunado guardaespaldas.

Lo que no esperó Darien era que uno de los custodios regresó a la habitación y sin previo aviso abrió la puerta

 **-¡señor cuidado!-gritó sacando su arma-**

El hombre dejó a la mujer y tomó su arma

 **-¡tú lo trajiste perra!**

 **-¡no, por favor! ¡no lo conozco!**

Darien se lanzó contra el custodio mientras el ejecutivo se ocupó de la chica. Disparándole sin piedad la dejó bañada en un gran charco de sangre.

Los hombres comenzaron a entrar y Darien saltó hacia el ventanal librando los disparos de los guaruras. Sostenido del barandal alcanzó a uno de ellos y lo lanzó hacia el vacío.

 **-faltan tres.**

Subió rápido antes que llegaran a él, disparando y ocultándose tras los muebles eliminó a dos más, entre la polvareda vio cómo su objetivo iba hacia el elevador mientras era cuidado por el sexto hombre.

 **-¡vámonos!-gritó el tipo entrando pero Darien lo interceptó-**

El último hombre lo tomó por el cuello y comenzó a ahorcarlo. Darien le dio un codazo en la cara y alcanzó al objetivo dentro del elevador. Impidiendo que las puertas se cerraran se hizo a un lado cuando el hombre lo recibió con disparos.

 **-¡demonios!**

Se lanzó contra él y ambos cayeron al suelo. El elevador se cerró.

 **-¿con que gustas de extorsionar gente? Despídete del mundo.**

 **-me vas a matar maldito, pero más vendrán como yo-le dijo mientras intentaba alcanzar su arma, pero Darien la pateó mientras se levantaba sosteniéndolo del saco-**

 **-sí, y aquí estaré para matarlos a todos-le puso el arma en la frente y lo liquidó-**

Cuando Serena abrió la puerta, se encontró con los ojos perdidos de Darien

 **-¿qué pasó?**

Darien entró y en cuanto Serena cerró la puerta, se dejó caer en el piso. Serena se asustó y le revisó el cuerpo encontrando un par de heridas en el brazo y otra en la pierna.

 **-te voy a curar Darien, no me dejes por favor.**

Preocupada y llena de miedo lo arrastró hasta el sillón y ahí se ocupó de curar sus heridas…


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Después de hacer las debidas compras Serena volvió al hotel. Mirando a todos lados y sintiéndose nerviosa siguió avanzando por la acera mientras ajustaba el bolso en su hombro.

Sí, era cierto. Llevaba algunos meses viviendo con Darien y no había vuelto a ver a Rubeus buscándola. Quizá, tal vez, habían dejado de hacerlo.

De pronto la curiosidad de visitar su antigua casa la invadió cuando recordó algo que guardó su padre en un hueco bajo su cama. Pero ese pensamiento se disipó cuando vio a Darien mirándola por la ventana de su cuarto de hotel.

 **-hola señorita-saludó alegremente la recepcionista-¿ya a desayunar?**

Serena no habló, sólo asintió y subió rápido las escaleras. No quería hablar con nadie que no fuera Darien, él era el único en quien confiaba.

 **-¿estás bien? Estás pálida.**

 **-sí, todo bien-lo miró de arriba abajo notando que tenía puesta su gabardina negra-¿saldrás?**

 **-eso creo, mi tío me ha encargado un trabajo.**

 **-Darien**

 **-pero antes-tomó sus cosas y la miró-haré algo que te prometí.**

El edificio era alto y se podía ver gran parte de la ciudad desde allí. Serena no podía creer lo que veía y más no podía creer que Darien al fin le fuera a enseñar cómo usar un arma.

 **-primero aprenderás a usar el rifle, así no tendrás contacto con el objetivo-le dijo mientras ponía una tela sobre el piso-ven, quiero que te acuestes aquí conmigo.**

Esas palabras hicieron sonrojarse a Serena, tenía días fantaseando con Darien y eso la avergonzaba mucho. Darien era un hombre atractivo y fuerte, y al dormir con él en una cama le hacían sentir cosas que antes no había sentido nunca. ¿sería porque nunca había tenido contacto con hombres más que su padre?

 **-¿qué pasa? ¿no quieres aprender?-volvió a decir él cuando la vio parada-**

 **-¡sí!**

Se acostaron boca abajo y Darien comenzó a hablarle.

 **-debes primero mirar el movimiento de la gente, sus gestos, lo que hacen. A dónde van y de donde vienen, debes observar en calma-la miró a los ojos-inhala profundamente y exhala muy despacio.**

Serena se concentró en las palabras que salían de los sensuales labios de Darien y parpadeó dos veces cuando él dijo:

 **-ahora, elige a quién quieras.**

Serena miró de nuevo el panorama y notó a un tipo que salía de un enorme edificio hablando por celular.

 **-él**

 **-él-repitió Darien-¿estás segura? Entonces, míralo, siente como si estuvieras allí con él.**

 **-sí-miró el rifle con la mirilla oculta-¿puedo? ¿son balas de verdad?**

 **-no, son balas de pintura ¿cómo se te ocurre que usemos balas de verdad Serena?**

 **-bueno, sería ideal ¿no?**

 **-¿o sea que piensas asesinar a un inocente?**

Serena se mordió un labio.

 **-Darien, ¿tú alguna vez has asesinado niños?**

 **-ni niños, ni mujeres-abrió la mirilla y se hizo a un lado-inténtalo entonces.**

Serena se apegó más a él, hombro con hombro y sintió todo el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo, tratando de concentrarse en el hombre de los anteojos oscuros que hablaba por celular, ajustó la mira del rifle y puso los dedos en el gatillo.

 **-adelante-le dijo-hazlo.**

Darien enseñaba bien a Serena sobre el manejo del arma con la condición de que no cometiera alguna locura. Una noche, mientras hablaban de sus intereses y gustos ocurrió algo interesante.

 **-¿sabes Darien? He notado que has cambiado un poco con mi llegada-le dijo sonriente mientras él se incorporó en el sillón para escucharla-**

 **-¿ah sí?**

 **-bueno; me he dado cuenta que un hombre que cuida tanto una rosa e idolatra un gato**

 **-gata-corrigió él-y se llama luna.**

 **-bueno, bueno-dijo ella riendo y jugando con su mano-"gata"; te decía, un hombre que cuida tanto una gatita y una rosa no puede ser un maldito desalmado que mata a diestra y siniestra.**

 **-no mato a diestra y siniestra Serena, sólo asesino a los que se necesitan muertos-se echó para atrás en el sillón-nada más.**

Serena ladeó un poco la cabeza como intentando entender las razones de Darien.

Había descubierto que se había enamorado de su salvador y no hallaba la forma de que Darien desistiera de seguir arriesgando su vida.

 **-me gustaría de verdad que ya no siguieras con esta vida.**

 **-a mí también-le dijo retomando un vaso con jugo de durazno-**

 **-tengo una idea-dijo llamando su atención-¿sabes? Siempre estamos aquí, aburridos sin hacer nada y con la rutina de ejercicio y limpiar que esta cotidianidad me está frustrando mucho.**

 **-¿y qué sugieres Serenita?-le dijo él con afecto-**

 **-sería bueno saber tu futuro**

 **-¿ah sí?**

 **-bueno, he visto que tienes una baraja en el buró y me gustaría…**

No terminó la frase y se levantó a buscar las cartas. Su madre le había enseñado a leerlas y varias veces las había leído cuando Darien no estaba.

Así que ahora que él mismo podía barajarlas sabría qué era lo que le deparaba el futuro a ese hombre que tanto amaba.

Cuando volvió a la sala Darien estaba sentado junto al comedor esperándola.

 **-¿en serio crees que sabrás mi futuro con eso?-le dijo riendo-**

 **-sí, yo sé leer las cartas y siempre acierto**

 **-seguro que sí-le dijo tomando todo el contenido del vaso-¿ya comiste algo?-preguntó y sin querer rozó la mano de ella- lo lamento Serena, es que…**

Serena se sintió nerviosa y las barajas se cayeron de sus manos. Justo en el momento que las iba a levantar Darien también lo hizo y sus rostros quedaron muy cerca.

 **-Darien-musitó-**

Darien se acercó muy despacio y las mejillas de Serena se encendieron.

Serena quería eso, lo anhelaba y entonces cerró los ojos esperando que Darien la besara.

Tal y como lo había fantaseado una y otra vez. Darien era pasión pura. Sus labios suaves y dulces por el jugo se unieron lentamente a los de ella.

Abrió un poco los labios para dejarlo entrar y sus lenguas se entrelazaron en un dulce e incitante juego seductor.

Serena no lo podía creer ¡se sentía en el cielo!

Un cielo que pronto se esfumó al escucharse unos golpes en la puerta.

 **-no abras-le dijo cuando él la separó despacio-**

Darien no respondió y se levantó con ella.

Tomó su arma y fue hacia la puerta.

 **-quédate allí**

Serena obedeció y tomó de nuevo las cartas sin dejar de mirarlo.

 **-buenas noches joven-dijo el encargado junto a la de recepción-tengo entendido que mañana se acaba su mes aquí y la señorita me informa que no han pagado.**

Darien vio como el tipo checó su libreta.

 **-sé que ha sido un buen cliente desde hace algunos meses y los demás inquilinos no se han quejado para nada pero…**

 **-sí, lo sé-respondió Darien mirando al tipo-mañana por la tarde tendrán el dinero.**

 **-¡gracias señor! Le agradezco y disculpe la molestia-**

El hombre dio la espalda y la recepcionista miró a Darien antes de seguir a su jefe.

 **-buenas noches Darien-le habló sonriendo coqueta y guiñó el ojo-**

Darien cerró la puerta y volvió a guardar el arma en su estuche.

 **-será mejor que vayamos a dormir Serena, mañana saldremos a ver a mi tío.**

 **-¿tu tío?**

 **-sí**

 **-¿por qué ahora sí me quieres llevar a verlo si siempre que ibas me dejabas aquí?**

 **-la razón es simple, me has dicho que te frustras estando aquí.**

Serena se puso de pie y fue hasta donde él. Muy cerca, lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló suavemente invitándolo a que lo que había pasado antes de que abriera la puerta siguiera.

 **-lo siento Serena, yo…**

 **-yo no lo siento Darien-se acercó a él sujetándose de su cuello pero él se alejó-**

 **-como te dije, lo siento Serena. No sé qué me pasó pero no volverá a pasar.**

Serena sintió su desprecio y lo miró con rabia.

 **-¡qué te pasa! ¿acaso no te agrado? ¿soy demasiado niña para ti o te gusta la pazguata de recepción?**

 **-¡no, nada de eso!-dijo él agarrándose la cabeza en señal de confusión-es que yo no soy alguien bueno para ti. Además, eres menor de edad.**

 **-¡patrañas!-gritó ella-¿qué edad tienes? ¿veinticinco, treinta?**

 **-veintiséis Serena-se alejó hacia la recámara-es mejor que durmamos separados-volvió con una sábana y una almohada-dormiré en el sillón en lo que te compro una cama.**

Serena apretó los puños. ¿acaso Darien no quería nada con ella? ¿y entonces por qué demonios la había besado de esa manera?

 **-¡eres un imbécil Darien!-corrió hacia el cuarto y cerró de un portazo-**

Darien sólo se quedó allí, parado en medio de la pequeñísima estancia y dejó a un lado la almohada.

Respiró fatigado por el día que había pasado, por las circunstancias que lo rodeaban y por Serena…

Le gustaba Serena, pero el trabajo que él desempeñaba la podía arrastrar a un mundo donde ella sería presa fácil de sus enemigos, por eso la había mantenido recluida en ese lugar. Para protegerla.

Pero ya era tiempo de que ella buscara dónde quedarse. Con él no era seguro estar…

Se quitó la camisa y luego se acostó en el sillón a pensar en las posibilidades para Serena. Tenía que mantenerla segura de los tipos de la policía antinarcóticos y de los tipos que pudieran estarlo siguiendo a él.

Había sido muy cuidadoso siempre al hacer sus trabajos y nunca había tenido problema alguno. Pero debía estar alerta.

Serena estaba hecha una furia y daba vueltas por toda la habitación recordando una y otra vez el momento en que Darien la besó.

 **-¡uy! ¡lo odio!**

Cerró los ojos y los apretó con fuerza luego, se dejó caer en la cama.

Al día siguiente Darien salió muy temprano a ver a su tío y mentor.

Cuando entró en la farmacia su tío estaba ocupado, pero al verlo le dijo a los que estaba atendiendo que volvieran otro día.

El viejo Dorian era un tipo alto y de gesto arrogante. Nunca se le veía sonreír, excepto con Darien. Pero Darien no correspondía nunca a esas sonrisas.

Dorian era el causante de que fuera un asesino.

 **-vengo a verte porque necesito saber si aún tienes mi dinero.**

 **-vamos Darien-le dijo abriéndole una silla en un comedor detrás de la farmacia-siéntate ¿quieres jugo o algo más fuerte?**

Darien se sentó y esquivó la mirada del viejo.

 **-¿qué pasa Darien?**

 **-sólo deseo saber si aún tienes mi dinero**

 **-claro que sí, sabes que conmigo está mejor cuidado que en un banco. A los bancos los asaltan siempre, y a mí, nadie me roba.**

 **-lo sé-musitó Darien de mala gana-**

 **-¿quieres dinero?**

Darien asintió levemente mientras le recibió el vaso con jugo.

 **-¿es para divertirte con una mujer?**

 **-no, nada de eso. Sólo que lo necesito.**

Dorian extendió la mano y le dio un buen rollo de billetes.

 **-tengo un trabajo para ti. Uno muy bueno.**

Darien alzó la vista del dinero y lo miró serio.

 **-quiero hablar contigo sobre eso.**

A Dorian no le agradó para nada la mirada que le dio su pupilo.

Si bien lo había criado desde los diez años Darien nunca se había mostrado como un niño precisamente sumiso y tierno. Se había mostrado bastante maduro desde el principio y ante la pérdida de sus padres nunca lo vio llorar.

En cambio, el deseo fuerte de venganza se había tornado claramente en su mirar.

Serena se levantó de la cama y escuchó ruidos en la estancia.

Se lavó la cara y arregló su cabello y notó que su pijama estaba desabotonada del pecho. Con una sonrisa traviesa se mordió el labio inferior

 **-la verdad Darien-dijo a baja voz mientras tomaba el pomo de la puerta-no creo que seas inmune a mis encantos.**

Y salió de la recámara.

De espaldas a ella, Darien desempacaba las compras que había hecho y a un lado del sillón estaba una bolsa color rosa.

 **-qué bueno que despertaste-le dijo sin voltear-allí junto al sillón hay algo que te compré, puedes verlo y decirme si es tu talla, sino lo podemos cambiar.**

 **-ok-respondió ella sin moverse de la puerta-**

 **-Serena, no quería hablar de esto pero-hizo una pausa y se detuvo de seguir abriendo las bolsas-tienes que buscar a dónde irte.**

Esas palabras le dolieron mucho a Serena. De verdad pensó que podría quedarse con él y seguir su vida.

Darien se dio la vuelta al no obtener respuesta.

 **-lo lamento, pero no puedo tenerte aquí siempre. Debes buscar un lugar seguro a donde irte.**

 **-¡pero Darien! ¡no hay lugar aseguro a dónde ir! ¡sabes que me buscan esos malditos y si no estoy contigo moriré!**

Darien caminó hasta donde ella y la tomó por los hombros. El aroma de Serena desde que la conoció siempre era delicioso y el mirar su hermoso rostro terso y sus preciosos ojos azules le hicieron sentir muchas cosas.

Apretándole ligeramente los hombros le dijo:

 **-no quiero que por culpa mía te pase algo**

 **-¡Darien!-se abrazó fuertemente a él-por favor, no me dejes sola.**

Darien se sintió mal cuando esa dulce e indefensa rubia se apretó contra él en ese fuerte y necesitado abrazo.

 **-no tengo a nadie**

Las lágrimas le mojaron la camisa y traspasaron el pecho.

 **-Serena…-le dijo a muy baja voz y le tomó el mentón para mirarla-no tengo a dónde llevarte.**

 **-quédate conmigo Darien**

La suave y acariciante voz de Serena era más que una inocente petición y no pudo resistirse a besar de nuevo esos labios rosados y deliciosos.

Serena sintió toda la pasión de Darien pasar a través de sus labios. Su lengua se entrelazó con la de él en un rítmico y delicioso jugueteo de placer.

Sintiendo en su entrepierna una deliciosa necesidad Serena se apretó contra la erección de él.

 **-Darien-gimió suplicante-Darien…**

Sus movimientos fueron guiados por la pasión que bullía en su interior. El fuego en ellos los quemaba y consumía y en segundos llegaron al sillón.

Encima de ella, Darien tomó el suave muslo con una de sus fuertes manos, acariciándolo espacio comenzó a bajar el pantalón del pijama.

 **-Darien, Darien-gimió Serena-**

Cuando ella empezó a quitarle la camisa Darien dejó de besarla y como si hubiera vuelto en sí, la miró a los ojos.

 **-¿qué pasa?**

En un rápido movimiento, se levantó y se sentó junto a ella.

 **-¿Darien?-lo vio tomarse la cabeza y la miró con arrepentimiento-¿qué pasa?**

 **-lo lamento Serena, no puedo.**

Serena agachó la mirada y se acomodó en el sillón. Cubriéndose con la camisa el pecho semidesnudo miró el piso como queriendo desaparecer. Se sentía ridícula y una vez más despreciada.

¡¿pero qué carajo le sucedía a Darien?!

Permanecieron en silencio unos minutos más, sin decir nada, sin moverse.

Sus respiraciones se escuchaban cada vez menos agitadas por el intenso encuentro que habían tenido.

Serena lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y apretó los labios con fuerza.

"esto no puede estar pasando… otra vez me dejó como idiota"

Entonces no hizo más que levantarse y correr hacia la habitación; cuando estuvo dentro azotó la puerta como había hecho anteriormente.

Darien no se movió de su lugar…


	4. Chapter 4

**_¡hola! Muy buena tarde, aquí ando saludando a mis amables lectoras y quiero informarles que traigo nueva actualización. Les comento que trataré de publicar más seguido pero no prometo nada jeje es que tengo un empleo que me absorbe la vida literalmente. Llego tan cansada que lo único que quiero es dormir para renovar fuerzas._**

 ** _Agradezco mucho sus lindos comentarios, eso me hace feliz y me hace continuar con esta historia que me encanta ;) sin más preámbulo las dejo con el capítulo. Nos leemos al final._**

 **Capítulo 4**

El trabajo que tenía por hacer le estaba generando un enorme dolor de cabeza y Serena no había salido en todo el día. Eso lo tenía mal.

Esa niña insolente le estaba poniendo el mundo de cabeza.

Darien tomó algunas de sus pertenencias para salir del lugar…

A piernas cruzadas y sobre la cama aún con el pijama puesto, Serena pasó el mazo de cartas de un lado a otro y las sacó de una en una.

Con un movimiento negativo suspiró con profundidad…

 **-muerte…y más muerte…**

Trató inútilmente de ver el futuro de Darien y lo único que salía era la carta de la muerte.

Resignada al futuro de su amado dio un vistazo a la maleta que tenía al lado de la cama y volvió a mirar las cartas.

 **-estoy bloqueada-azotó el mazo sobre la cama-**

"si me voy, seré presa fácil de esos malditos" "no tengo mucho dinero para irme de la ciudad y pedirle a Darien no"

Se sentía molesta por su rechazo y no había salido siquiera a comer algo.

Recordó la noche anterior cuando Darien le pidió que saliera a cenar algo y le había dejado una pequeña bandeja en la entrada de la puerta.

Ella se sentía demasiado humillada y avergonzada como para mirarlo a la cara, así que no había asomado ni medio cabello a la puerta.

¿cuándo había empezado a amarlo? Eso no lo sabía, pero el sólo mirarlo y el estar con él, le hacía la vida más llevadera y tranquila. Se sentía protegida y quería que él sintiera lo mismo por ella.

"Serena es una inmadura y testaruda, pero no pensaré en ella, ahora no"

Darien se movió de una pared a otra y entró en el elevador cuando vio pasar a sus dos objetivos hacia la escalera.

Aparentemente sin ser vigilados, el hombre y la mujer subieron las escaleras y se encontraron de frente con él saliendo del elevador.

Darien notó a dos hombres corpulentos llegar a donde la pareja y decidió tomar el pasillo contiguo sin darles mucho la cara. Mientras ajustaba los lentes oscuros sobre la nariz se dio cuenta que la pareja iba hacia el siguiente piso.

Corrió escaleras arriba y se ocultó tras un pilar.

Esperó a que la pareja saliera con los guardaespaldas y jaló a uno de ellos y deslizó un cuchillo sobre la yugular y lo dejó caer.

El otro que no era tan descuidado escuchó el golpe en el suelo y se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado.

 **-¡cuidado! ¡corran!**

El hombre y la mujer huyeron por los pasillos y se refugiaron en una oficina mientras el guardaespaldas se ocupó de Darien.

 **-¡sal maldito, da la cara!**

Oculto tras una pared; Darien pudo verlo perfectamente. Apuntándole con la mirilla de su arma puso el dedo en el gatillo.

"lo lamento, pero cuidas a gente sin escrúpulos, y si obstruyes mi trabajo te eliminaré"

No supo por qué no lo hizo, pero en un giro rápido corrió hasta la ventana y saltó para subir al siguiente piso.

No por ello se libró del guarura, con los disparos del hombre tras él Darien logró escapar y volver a su objetivo.

Teresa y su marido esperaron la llegada de su guardaespaldas pero no escucharon ruido alguno.

 **-¡llama a todos Teresa a este imbécil ya lo mataron también!**

La mujer hizo lo que su marido le dijo y se separó de él para llegar al cuarto contiguo. Ahí tomó el teléfono, pero este no tenía línea.

 **-¡maldición!**

Una mano sigilosa se posó sobre su boca y sintió el cañón de un arma en la sien.

 **-¡Teresa, Teresa dónde estás!**

Teresa se agitó pero Darien la dominó.

 **-shhh**

 **-no eres nada maldito**

 **-¿no soy nada? ¿y por qué tengo yo el arma y tú estás quieta?**

Teresa no pareció amilanarse con esas palabras. Alzó la barbilla y lo miró desafiante.

 **-buen negocio ese de vender órganos ¿no?-deslizó el arma por la frente de la mujer-**

 **-mi marido te va a aplastar como a una mosca-le dijo ella con frialdad -**

 **-estás tan familiarizada con la muerte que no te importará morir ¿cierto?-Darien colocó el arma con silenciador sobre su frente-tu marido se quedará viudo; pero no por mucho.**

Cuando el esposo de Teresa pudo abrir el cuarto contiguo se encontró con la imagen de su mujer bañada en un charco de sangre.

Aún en el umbral de la puerta el hombre quiso dar marcha atrás pero no pudo, Darien le dio un cabezazo al caer del techo.

Aturdido el hombre intentó levantarse pero Darien se lo impidió.

 **-¿triste?-le dijo y se quitó los lentes-mírame, será lo último que veas, la cara de tu verdugo.**

Y el hombre quedó liquidado sin que nadie pudiera ayudarle…

En la oficina antinarcóticos las cosas sucedían con la misma habitualidad: corrupción y más corrupción.

Mientras Diamante alias el "lord Black" esparcía una tira de polvo blanco sobre su escritorio escuchaba lo que su compinche Rubeus le decía.

 **-y entonces los chinos están de acuerdo en compartir contigo algo de sus ganancias y mercancía si los sigues dejando trabajar.**

Diamante no dijo nada y aspiró el polvo, alzó la cabeza y luego miró a Rubeus.

 **-esto es la gloria**

Las pupilas de Diamante se dilataron.

 **-deberías medirte con eso lord**

Diamante se levantó y tomó su arma, Rubeus se puso a la defensiva.

 **-quiero que me hagas otro favor Rubeus-hizo un ademán mientras lo señalaba con el arma-quiero que vayas a reconocimiento facial a ver cómo es en realidad esa chiquilla.**

 **-los archivos me llegan mañana-dijo asustado-deja de mover esa arma como si fuera cualquier cosa.**

 **-¿qué? ¿tienes miedo?-le apuntó-**

 **-no, no es eso, pero se te puede disparar por error jefe**

Diamante rió a carcajadas y luego guardó su arma.

 **-imbécil;** **vayámonos** **tenemos cosas qué hacer.**

 **-¡Darien!-exclamó la de recepción cuando lo vio llegar-¿estás bien?**

La joven mujer lo miró quedarse parado en la estancia de aquél hotel. Mirando la huraña expresión de Darien la recepcionista se aproximó en búsqueda de una oportunidad.

 **-¿pasa algo?-volvió a preguntar mientras se acercaba-**

 **-no nada**

 **-te tengo noticias-le dijo ya muy cerca y rozó su mano con la de él-tu hermana salió hace unas horas con una maleta. Me ha dejado la copia de su llave**

Darien parpadeó dos veces y miró la mano de la chica subir hasta su hombro. En un brusco movimiento se hizo a un lado y la joven dejó caer su mano.

 **-¿qué dijiste?**

 **-sí Darien, tu hermana se fue-le dijo esta vez en tono mordaz-¿qué le hiciste ah? ¿sabes? Siempre he pensado que en realidad no son hermanos, ni se parecen.**

 **-eso a ti no te importa.**

Ahí la dejó parada en medio de la estancia mirándolo subir los escalones de dos en dos para llegar pronto.

Estaba aturdido, ya no quería seguir asesinando, y el escuchar la noticia de que Serena se había ido lo puso mal, pero tenía que cerciorarse de ello.

Llegó a la habitación y con un azotón de puerta entró y vio que lo que le dijo la mujer era cierto…

 **-¿dónde estás Serena? ¿por qué te fuiste?**

¿pero qué quería después de cómo la había tratado?

Aun sin resignarse revisó todo el lugar y notó que la ropa de Serena no estaba y en efecto la maleta tampoco.

Después de dar unas cuantas vueltas por todo el lugar, se tocó la cabeza en señal de frustración

 **-¿por qué Serena?**

Se dejó caer en el sillón y miró el techo intentando comprender qué era lo que había movido a Serena a irse.

Volvió a su mente el pensamiento de ya no querer matar, ese último trabajo le había dejado una importante suma de dinero y todo lo que tenía ahorrado con su tío sería suficiente para continuar lo que le quedara de vida.

Pero no le valía de mucho si no tenía con quien compartirlo.

Toda su vida había estado rodeada de muerte y dolor, y por más que quisiera cambiarla parecía que su destino parecía alcanzarlo cada que su tío le encomendaba un "último trabajo"

En un arrebato se levantó y se quitó la gabardina y la camisa.

Quería bañarse y quitarse el olor a muerte que traía cargando, no lo soportaba, no quería sentirse así.

Con el agua cayendo sobre su musculoso cuerpo y la sangre del hombro herido, Darien pegó un puñetazo en el azulejo.

Serena se había ido y con ello la ilusión de tener algo con ella.

 **-¿por qué te fuiste?**

En la oscuridad de un parque, se encontraba Serena. Mirando la institución donde antes había sido invitada la joven no decidía si llegar o no.

Aun no se sentía segura de si ese lugar sería bueno para ella.

Pero la respuesta llegó enseguida cunado vio una camioneta negra con los cristales polarizados.

Del vehículo se bajaron dos hombres, uno pelirrojo y el otro de cabello largo.

 **-ellos…**

 **-¡vamos, vamos!**

Detrás de un árbol de tronco grueso Serena siguió viéndolos entrar en aquél lugar. Exactamente no supo qué era lo que hablaban con la encargada del lugar, pero por las gesticulaciones de Diamante dedujo que nada bueno saldría.

De pronto, esa pobre mujer recibió una bofetada de Diamante y aunque Rubeus intentó detenerlo no pudo, Diamante se fue contra la pobre e indefensa mujer

Cuando al fin logró quitarlo de encima de la mujer, Rubeus salió tras él.

 **-¡vamos Diamante, ella no sabe nada!**

Así como llegaron se fueron y se perdieron en la esquina inmediata.

 **-los tengo cerca. Es cuestión de tiempo**

Serena hubiera querido hablar con la señora que tanto le había ofrecido protección pero al ver aquél suceso, prefirió dar marcha atrás.

Se sentía tan sola, tan sola y apenada de volver a ver la cara del hombre que amaba y que la había rechazado.

Caminó un par de calles y se detuvo al escuchar el bullicio de un bar cercano.

 **-¿pero qué te pasa Diamante? ¡casi la matas! ¡¿estás loco o qué?!**

 **-¡esa vieja estúpida!-gritó y pegó en el cristal del copiloto-**

Rubeus vio asustado la mano de su jefe, estaba sangrando pero a Diamante no parecía importarle. La droga lo tenía perdido e intentó razonar con él.

 **-ya te dijo que no ha visto a esa muchacha ¿por qué la buscas Diamante ah?**

 **-¡no quiero cabos sueltos! ¡no quiero que alguien me ande siguiendo por ahí! ¿qué no entiendes?**

Rubeus giró en una esquina y se detuvo en un bar.

 **-vamos, tomemos algo**

 **-¡no! ¡quiero a esa mocosa idiota!**

 **-¡no tenemos la foto de cómo es ahora! Te prometo que yo personalmente la busco y la mato-fue hacia el lado del copiloto y abrió la puerta-vamos Lord, relajémonos.**

Lo que en verdad quería Diamante, era el dinero que tenía Kenji Tsukino guardado. Lo había matado sin sacarle la verdad de a dónde había metido ese dinero y pensaba que seguramente la hija sabría dónde estaba.

 **-¿dónde estás?**

Darien caminó algunas cuadras con la esperanza de encontrarla.

Preocupado y muy cansado siguió avanzando unas cuadras más mientras pensaba qué hacer para moverse de lugar.

La chica de recepción estaba sospechando y a decir verdad aquéllos tipos estaban muy cerca. El solo pensar que Serena estuviera en sus garras lo llenó de una rabia enorme.

Quería estar seguro de que estaba bien.

Miró una pareja atravesar la calle y sintió pesar por estar solo, quisiera aceptarlo o no, Serena era su luz. Más que un problema, ella había sido un aliciente para no querer morir en ese mundo de soledad que lo embargaba desde hacía ya muchos años.

Tan joven y fuerte, y tan solo…

Caminó una calle más y se detuvo para mirar a todos lados. Las solitarias calles lucían oscuras y un escalofrío invadió su cuerpo.

 **-¿dónde estás? Te extraño.**

Volvió a su departamento en cuestión de minutos y cuando cerró la puerta se dejó caer en el sillón quedándose completamente dormido

 ** _-¡Darien, Darien ayúdame por favor! ¡auxilio!_**

 _El sonido de los disparos no lo dejaban concentrarse. Su mirada estaba fija en Serena._

 _Ella en medio de un fuego cruzado y él malherido en el piso._

 _Intentó alcanzarla con una mano pero la rubia parecía alejarse más y más._

 _Pudo ver como los brazos de Diamante atraparon a Serena, sometida en su pecho, le puso el arma en la sien._

 ** _-¡vamos asesino!-dijo riendo-¿te interesa la chica?_**

 ** _-Darien-le dijo ella con tristeza-sálvate_**

 _Pudo sentir como unos golpes en todo el cuerpo lo invadieron y entre la humareda vio como Diamante se llevaba a Serena._

 **-¡no!**

Completamente sudado y adolorido se levantó del sillón.

 **-nunca debí decirte que te fueras-tomó la chaqueta negra y salió del lugar.**

Le dolía todo, le dolía el alma y se moriría si algo le pasara a Serena.

Minutos después caminaba por la oscura y silenciosa ciudad. Sólo los bares estaban abiertos a esa hora y el sólo pensar que el Lord Black la tuviera le llenaba de estremecimiento

 _"_ _si me voy, estaré muerta en unas horas" "no me dejes por favor"_

Serena estaba muy bien, a decir verdad, se estaba divirtiendo como no lo debería hacer una joven de su edad. Pero era lo que había.

En un bar no lejos de la institución, Serena hablaba con el cantinero de la barra.

Con su bigote largo y tupido, el regordete señor hablaba con ella tratando de darle su mejor consejo.

 **-tengo una hija de tu edad muchacha, y no le permito que ande en estos lugares de hombres-le dijo el hombre mientras limpiaba un vaso y lo volvía a poner en el estante-deberías ir a casa y dormir.**

 **-¡no tengo casa!-respondió muy ebria poniendo de un golpe el vaso sobre la barra-¡deme otra por favor!-gritó y le pagó-¿sabe? Vivía con un tipo formidable, ¡el mejor!-agregó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-pero, simplemente me rechazó, no quiso tener nada conmigo-encogió los hombros y tomó de un solo trago la bebida-**

 **-¿por qué no hablas con él hija, en lugar de estar aquí?**

 **-no tengo valor, él es…-eructó y se acomodó en la silla-tan guapo y bello que duele**

 **-¿duele?-preguntó confundido, evitando reír por lo graciosa que Serena se veía ebria-**

 **-sí, es que es tan… hermoso, pero es un vil y horrible asesino…**

 **-¡Serena!**

 **-¿ves?-dijo ella tambaleándose en su silla-estoy tan loca por él que ya escucho que me grita.**

Los ojos del señor se abrieron mucho cuando vio a un hombre aproximarse a ellos, posicionándose tras la chica.

 **-¿qué haces aquí Serena?**

 **-joven, ¿la conoce?**

Darien entrecerró los ojos al ver al de la de barra

 **-¿cómo le da bebidas alcohólicas a una señorita ah? ¿qué no tiene hijas o qué?**

 **-¡claro que las tengo señor! Pero el negocio es el negocio y Serenita está bien cuidada, nadie en este bar se ha atrevido a molestarla-replicó mientras puso un vaso de café sobre la barra-toma Serena, para que se te baje la peda.**

Darien tomó el vaso y lo miró antes de ofrecérselo a Serena.

 **-vamos, tómatelo y nos vamos.**

 **-¿qué haces aquí?-Serena empujó el vaso-no señor, yo quiero otro trago ¡y doble!**

 **-¡no Serena!-empujó el trago que el señor le estaba dando-¡ni uno más! ¿entiende?**

 **-ok.**

 **-¡no! ¡tú no me mandas Darien, déjame en paz!**

 **-vamos a la casa Serena-le dijo en un intento de guardar la calma-**

 **-¡no quiero ir contigo!**

 **-¡no te estoy preguntando!**

La discusión llegó a oídos de los demás clientes y uno que otro se levantó cuando vieron a Darien intentando bajar a Serena del banquillo.

 **-¡suéltame idiota tú no me mandas!**

 **-¡Serena! ¿qué te pasa?**

Serena hizo el intento de levantarse pero se cayó del banco, Darien apenas y pudo interceptarla en el aire y la tomó en brazos para llevarla a la salida.

 **-¡cógetela guey!-gritó un ebrio desde una esquina del bar-**

 **-¡es mi hermana idiota!-respondió Darien ya muy molesto-**

El barman rió con los demás

 **-si ella es tu hermana muchacho, entonces yo soy tu padre.**

 **-¡sí, sí, tu padre!-gritó Serena con los ojos cerrados-**

 **-cállate Serena-le dijo a baja voz cuando al fin salieron del lugar-**

Parecía tan frágil e indefensa durmiendo sobre su cama. Darien la miró una vez más antes de ponerse de pie y apagar la luz de la lámpara de noche.

Recordando los golpes que Serena le había dado al salir del bar, Darien sintió pesar por lo que la rubia estaría sufriendo. Desde que la había encontrado, no la había visto volver a llorar y tal vez el dolor y la frustración de haber perdido a sus padres la estaba matando por dentro.

Tratando de comprender lo que la habría llevado a beber llegó a la conclusión de la soledad que la estaba embargando.

Sí, la entendió bien; a él mismo le había pasado igual al perder a sus padres.

Se cambió de ropa y se acostó a su lado para mirarla dormir. No supo cuando se quedó dormido, pero habría sido llegando el amanecer…

 ** _Eso ha sido todo por hoy :) espero les haya gustado y sus comentarios serán recibidos de buen grado, ¡ah! Quiero enviar saludos a todas (Leidy, Clau Palacios, Yssareyes48, Nora y recientemente integrada Lucila, gracias por decir que te agrada) ¡besos y abrazos! Nos leemos pronto._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Buenas noches tengan mis estimadas lectoras, veo que ha estado flojo el asunto por aquí jejeje nadie comenta mucho o ¿son de pocas palabras? ;) mmm he dejado de publicar porque no tengo mucho tiempo y sinceramente no veo mucho auge por aquí :D pero traigo un nuevo capítulo, a ver si se animan a decirme qué opinan. ¡Besos!_**

 **Capítulo 5**

Darien abrió los ojos y enseguida buscó a Serena a su lado, pero no la encontró; al contrario, en su lugar halló una bandeja con jugo y un par de tostadas.

 **-buena tarde dormilón-le dijo ella saliendo del baño, secando su cabello con una toalla-¿estás bien?-agregó mientras le dio una radiante sonrisa-**

 **-la pregunta es: ¿qué te pasó Serena?-respondió él evidenciando molestia-**

Serena bajó la mirada mientras él sin dejar de verla tomó el vaso con el jugo bebiéndolo en segundos.

 **-no puedes estar afuera a altas horas de la noche, ¿acaso no eres consciente del peligro que corres? Sin contar que esos malditos te buscan-prosiguió con tono molesto mientras ella se sentó en la orilla de la cama, aparentemente tranquila se seguía secando el cabello-**

 **-Darien… ¿cuánto cobras por cabeza?**

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa y se atragantó con el pan. La miró a los ojos y vio que hablaba muy en serio.

 **-no sé qué pretendes Serena-se levantó y fue hasta ella-he pensado en enviarte fuera de la ciudad, pagarte un colegio y que sigas estudiando.**

 **-no es eso lo que quiero. Me gusta donde vivo, y no soy yo la que tiene que huir ¡son esos engendros que mataron a mi familia!**

Darien observó la mandíbula de Serena. Estaba a punto de romper en llanto; la comprendía mucho mejor que ella misma. Pero también sabía que la venganza no traía más que una enorme soledad y un vacío que parecía eterno.

 **-no estás huyendo Serena-le dijo más tranquilo-estás cuidándote. Por favor, permíteme ayudarte.**

 **-sólo dime cuánto cobras por cabeza Darien-volvió a repetir-sólo dímelo.**

 **-no tienes para pagarme.**

Los ojos de Serena brillaron de furia y se puso de pie sin contar que la toalla se había aflojado y en ese instante cayó al suelo.

 **-¡rayos!-gritó poniéndose una mano en los pechos y otra en su sexo-¡salte!**

Darien salió con una sonrisa de imbécil de aquélla habitación.

Tenía tanto tiempo que no estaba con una mujer que por más que quiso evitarlo tuvo una erección.

El tiempo pasó y las cosas entre ellos siguieron iguales, Darien cuidaba de ella como a su rosa y ella de vez en cuando se rebelaba por el mero hecho de molestarlo y hacerlo rabiar. Además de que su corta edad ayudaba mucho en ello.

Caminando por las calles en un domingo cualquiera, Darien habló con ella sobre su trabajo.

 **-quieres que te enseñe el arte del barredor-le dijo serio sin mirarla y con las manos metidas en los bolsillos-**

Delgado y alto, Darien parecía un hermoso modelo de ropa para caballero.

Con sus habituales anteojos oscuros miró a Serena a través de aquéllos oscuros lentes.

El rostro de Serena era hermoso e inocente. Pero bajo esa inocencia y sus hermosos ojos azules se ocultaba una enorme tristeza y algo más. Algo más que él no quería aceptar hasta que estuviera completamente libre de ese maldito trabajo que tenía.

Serena lo miró ligeramente fascinada y se ruborizó al recordar lo de la toalla.

 **-está bien-replicó sin demora-**

Serena recordó a su familia. Aunque la única que valía la pena para ella, era la pequeña Rini, siempre tan sonriente y cariñosa su hermana Rini era la alegría de su hogar. Un hogar disfuncional porque papá Kenji se había casado con la pesada y arrogante de su madrastra procreando así a Rini, que a diferencia de su mamá, era un dulce de buena.

 **-¿en qué piensas?-preguntó Darien con interés-**

 **-en mi familia-respondió a baja voz y se sentó en una banca mirando a todos lados-ahh, curiosamente los extraño**

 **-¿curiosamente?**

 **-sí-dijo ella-es que mi papá se volvió a casar cuando mi madre murió, y bueno-dejó de hablar e hizo una mueca cuando lo miró a los ojos-**

 **-típico-dijo él echándose atrás en la banca-la madrastra malvada.**

 **-no precisamente, pero ella estaba con papá y su hija, yo, no existía.**

Darien se quedó callado analizando la situación en la que había vivido Serena y comprendió que había tenido una infancia dura y una adolescencia complicada al perderlo todo tan trágicamente.

 **-papá se metió en ese mundo de drogas cuando ella empezó a exigirle los lujos a los que estaba acostumbrada; y mira cómo terminó todo.**

 **-mmm… entiendo.**

 **-¿cómo podrías entender Darien?-le dijo ella con molestia-tú estás del lado de los asesinos.**

Darien se incorporó y se puso tan cerca del rostro de Serena que hizo que esta enrojeciera e hiciera un gracioso bizco.

 **-yo también perdí a mis padres a causa de unos asesinos Serena, ¿acaso crees que amo matar a la gente? Soy bueno en ello y gano bien por asesinar a pestilencia humana ¡ni siquiera sé si son humanos!**

Serena se quedó callada.

 **-lo lamento.**

 **-diez por cabeza-agregó él-**

 **-¿qué?**

 **-cobro diez grandes por cabeza-respondió mirándola fijamente-**

Serena asintió y se puso de pie, mientras le ofreció su mano le dijo:

 **-vamos Darien, sigamos caminando. Enséñame más de tu profesión.**

Caminaron un tiempo largo a través del parque. Observándolo todo y en absoluto y sepulcral silencio. Sólo cuando Darien quería decirle algo importante lo hacía sin vacilar.

Tomados de la mano como un par de novios, Serena y Darien miraban su alrededor.

 **-debes mostrarte relajada-le dijo él y le dio un suave apretón-relaja tus dedos, tu mano, todo tu cuerpo y observa tu alrededor; sé una con el ambiente.**

Siguieron caminando y Serena se sentía todo menos relajada, sintiendo la mano caliente de Darien tomando la suya pensó en una escena candente que la hizo ruborizar sin darse cuenta que Darien la miraba.

 **-¿Serena?**

 **-¿mmm?**

 **-dime qué es lo que piensas.**

"¡por Dios! ¡este hombre lee los pensamientos!"

 **-este… este-apenas y musitó nerviosa-en lo que me dices, sólo eso.**

 **-te pregunté qué era lo que pensabas respecto a la gente que ves ahora-le dijo pacientemente-¿a quién ves sospechoso?**

Serena sintió que hiperventilaba, pero logró disimular muy bien cuando Darien la hizo mirar mejor el lugar.

Vio a una pareja en plan extraño y los siguió muy despacio.

 **-¿estás segura Serena?**

Darien sonrió cuando vio que Serena siguió a la pareja por detrás de unos árboles.

Sólo cuando se acercó a ellos por detrás de un árbol, supo a dónde iban, separándose abruptamente del lugar Serena no tuvo más remedio que volver a donde Darien estaba.

 **-te lo dije.**

 **-¿cómo iba a saber que la estaba invitando al motel?**

 **-debes saber observar-le dijo amable y señaló a un hombre parado en la esquina del parque-por ejemplo, mira a ese-hizo un ademán con la cabeza-**

El hombre que estaba parado en la esquina del parque, estaba vestido de negro y lucía una gorra oscura también. No parecía relajado y sus movimientos eran levemente torpes cuando miraba a todos lados.

 **-seguramente espera a alguien y ese alguien no es bueno**

La jaló con suavidad y la llevó a un restaurante cercano.

 **-por el momento dejemos esto, tengo hambre y es hora de comer. Más tarde iremos a algún lugar lindo.**

"¿un motel?" pensó ella con picardía.

¿pero qué le estaba pasando? ¡debía controlarse y dejar de fantasear con Darien!

En aquélla noche Serena se sentía soñada. La noche era joven, el cielo estrellado y hermoso; pero la compañía era lo mejor.

Serena sonrió de gusto cuando vio a donde entró Darien con ella.

El mejor antro de la ciudad y el mejor hombre la acompañaba. Lo admiraba, lo amaba e incluso llegó a sentir cierta idolatría por él.

Darien era todo lo que esperaba de un hombre, excepto por su trabajo. No había justificación alguna pero lo entendía porque habían pasado por situaciones similares y ella tenía una sed de venganza enorme contra esos policías de narcóticos.

No tardaron mucho en tomar asiento junto a la pista donde un mesero enseguida los abordó y tomó sus órdenes. Mientras sonreían y disfrutaban como cualquier otro joven, en otro lado…

A Zafiro Black le encantaba visitar a su hermano porque el mayor Black o el Lord Black como lo llamaban dentro y fuera de su organización lo dejaba hacer lo que quisiera cada que él venía a la ciudad.

Y esa noche, no sería la excepción.

Haciendo su inspección de rutina, dos compinches del Lord Black y Zafiro entraron en el antro.

Junto a Rubeus y otro hombre corpulento vieron su alrededor. El antro estaba atestado de bellísimas chicas bailando sugestivamente junto a sus parejas y una que otra entre sí.

Serena pudo verlos en cuanto entraron y posó una mano discretamente sobre la de Darien para que se diera cuenta.

 **-tranquila, no pasa nada-le dijo con una suave sonrisa-**

Mientras ella en un intento de relajarse sin dejar de tomar la mano de él, Darien estaba muy nervioso mirándola con esa sugestiva ropa de cuero brillante.

A Darien se le había ido el aire cuando la vio salir de la habitación con esa ropa.

El top era blanco con un escote hasta el ombligo y Darien miraba de vez en cuando con fascinación esos redondos pechos que Dios le dio a la joven chica.

Él no estaba nada mal con su pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa azul como sus ojos. Una cadena de oro se asomaba en la abertura de la camisa.

 **-te ves hermosa-le dijo para distraerla cuando Rubeus y Zafiro pasaron a su lado mirándolo todo-**

Zafiro miró a Serena muy fijamente y ella no evitó su mirada.

 **-¿pasa algo oficial?**

Zafiro miró a Darien y se alejó junto a Rubeus señalando a un par de chicas en un rincón.

 **-¿qué harán?-preguntó curiosa Serena-**

 **-ni preguntes-replicó él extendiéndole la mano-¿bailamos?**

Serena enarcó una ceja y con una sonrisita le dijo:

 **-¿bailas?**

Darien volvió a ofrecer su mano y esta vez la jaló hasta el centro de la pista.

 **-véalo por usted misma, princesa.**

Los primeros acordes de una sonora salsa comenzaron y Darien dio un rápido giro y la tomó por la cintura.

¡wow! Ese hombre era pasión pura en la pista.

Serena lo vio moverse con tal gracia y soltura que de pronto abrió tanto los ojos cuando él la jaló hacia él en un sensual movimiento.

Las demás personas les hicieron un círculo alrededor y Serena no quiso quedarse atrás mostrando sus dotes de bailarina también.

Darien tenía un movimiento de caderas que Serena imaginó muchas cosas.

"si así es en la pista, ¿cómo será en la cama?"

El rubor invadió sus mejillas al pensar en ella y Darien desnudos sobre una cama y agradeció enormemente que las luces del lugar fueran tenues.

Dándole una ligera vuelta, Darien dio un vistazo al rincón donde estaban dos chicas literalmente acorraladas por Zafiro y Rubeus. Minutos después las sacaron esposadas del lugar.

"¿y esos son los que cuidan a la ciudadanía?"

 **-¡vamos Darien muévete!-le gritó Serena y lo jaló para pegarse a él en un sensual y candente movimiento-**

Lo último que vio Darien fue que Rubeus junto al fortachón salieron detrás de Zafiro sosteniendo a las chicas sin que el portero pudiera hacer mucho. Incluso le dieron un billete muy por debajo del agua.

Darien y Serena siguieron bailando al ritmo de salsa y un par de chicas esperaban nerviosas el castigo por portarse mal.

 **-¿con que consumiendo drogas no?-preguntó Rubeus con evidente molestia-¿quién se las provee?-le dio una bofetada a una de ellas-¿ah?**

Zafiro parecía un gato, mirando fijamente a esas chicas llorosas no perdió detalle de lo que Rubeus preguntaba.

Sacó un cigarro del bolsillo y lo puso en sus labios.

 **-ya Rubeus-le dijo encendiendo el cigarrillo-déjalas en paz-ordenó y se puso de pie tomando a una de ellas por el cabello-a decir verdad, mi estimado Rubeus-le dijo mientras jaloneó a la chica-no pedí que las esposaran para ser interrogadas.**

 **-¿qué?**

 **-me importa un pito si se drogan o no. Yo quería unas putas para esta noche y ya que las encontramos-tiró de la chica para sacarla del auto-**

 **-¡no por favor!**

 **-pero Zafiro…**

 **-me iré a divertir-salió de la camioneta con la chica-tú sabes qué haces con esa.**

Zafiro estaba de visita en la ciudad, siendo hermano del poderoso Lord Black se sentía intocable. Él solo era un simple policía de otra ciudad y disfrutaba cada que visitaba a su hermano siendo un corrupto de lo peor.

Tomando a la chica la arrastró hasta un callejón oscuro. Allí, se abrió la bragueta y la obligó a hacerle sexo oral, jalándola del cabello la sometió contra su voluntad y la empujó varias veces contra su miembro.

 **-¡hazlo zorra así aprenderás a no estar de puta drogadicta! ¡Ay de ti si me muerdes maldita!**

En aquél callejón se suscitaba una situación terrible, en el antro Darien y Serena bailaban tan a gusto que el incidente de Zafiro había sido olvidado por ambos.

Moviéndose al compás de aquélla música terminaron volviendo a la mesa para descansar un poco.

 **-¿estás contenta?**

 **-¡mucho!-gritó ella riendo-¡necesito un trago!-le hizo una seña al mesero-**

 **-¿pero no te pondrás como aquélla vez cierto?**

Serena sonrió dulcemente y encogió los hombros.

 **-no te prometo nada-replicó guiñando un ojo-**

Los tragos llegaron a la mesa en un dos por tres y Darien y Serena brindaron por aquélla divertida noche juntos.

Pero Diamante Black no se divertiría mucho aquélla noche. Aún más con las noticias de su querido y desalmado hermano…

Serena y Darien se divertían entrando la madrugada y Diamante Black despertó de su sueño.

 **-¿dónde están todos?-preguntó despertando de su sueño-**

A brazos cruzados miró a todos lados y sólo se encontró con el corpulento que siempre le acompañaba

 **-Zafiro y Rubeus haciendo inspección de rutina.**

Diamante no estuvo completamente consciente hasta que deslizó una tira de polvo blanco sobre su escritorio, e inhalándolo como era su costumbre alzó el rostro y luego miró a su subordinado.

Al reflexionar mejor en lo último que le había dicho abrió mucho los ojos y se levantó de un tirón de su asiento.

Tomándolo por la camisa le gritó:

 **-¿Qué Zafiro qué?**

 **-él, él señor-dijo titubeante-está haciendo inspección de rutina.**

 **-¡él nada tiene que hacer metiéndose en asuntos de narcóticos! ¿entiendes? ¡él está de paso para cerrar el trato con los chinos!-lo aventó contra la pared-¡vamos a buscarlo! ¡maldita sea no puedo dormir un poco cuando ustedes ya están haciendo sus pendejadas!**

 **-pero señor, es su hermano y…**

 **-¡ya cállate imbécil! ¡los voy a matar a todos perros inmundos!**

El lord salió hecho una fiera a buscar a su hermano y Serena y Darien llegaron al hotel donde se hospedaban. Alegres y sonriendo subieron por las escaleras mientras eran observados con escrutinio por una perspicaz recepcionista.

 **-mmm…**

Hacía algún tiempo que sospechaba que no eran precisamente hermanos y al verlos esa madrugada llegar tomados de la mano sus sospechas eran cada vez más tangentes.

Sin reparar en aquélla mujer entraron en su habitación riendo contentos por la agradable noche que habían pasado.

Dando algunos tumbos mientras se quitaba los tacones, Serena abrió el pequeño frigorífico para sacar una botella de agua y otra de jugo de durazno.

 **-¿quieres jugo?**

Darien asintió y se dejó caer en el sillón; evidentemente relajado por la maravillosa noche que había pasado echó la cabeza atrás en espera del ansiado jugo.

Con los ojos entrecerrados la vio servir el jugo en el vaso de cristal y con la otra mano se empinó la botella de agua, cual sedienta en desierto Serena se rio cuando lo vio

 **-mírate, pareces una piltrafa-rio escandalosamente-sólo bailamos pocas piezas y ya no puedes ni con tu alma-le dijo riendo con él-**

 **-tenía tiempo que no salía a bailar princesa-contestó seriamente recibiéndole el vaso-gracias.**

 **-por nada-replicó ella y se sentó a su lado-ha sido hermoso Darien… gracias-dijo recargándose en el respaldo del sillón mirando al techo-hermoso…**

Él sólo la miró un poco, Serena se veía más grande de lo que era con ese atuendo, sus turgentes pechos se asomaban levemente a través del generoso escote y Darien no pudo evitar acercarse más a ella.

Serena sintió su cercanía y abrió los ojos. Mirándolo en silencio esperó a que diera el primer paso, no soportaría ser rechazada de nuevo.

 **-Serena-le dijo él en voz baja y se acercó a sus labios-**

 **-¿Darien?**

Como si una marejada intensa de calor la invadiera, Serena sintió su intimidad humedecer cálidamente. Preparándose para el gran paso de su vida permaneció callada y sin moverse, quería que todo fuera mágico y muy sensual.

Mareada a más no poder y sin saber si era a causa del alcohol o del profundo deseo que sentía por Darien empezó a cerrar muy despacio los ojos esperando el gran momento que tanto había soñado desde que descubrió que se había enamorado de él.

Lo amaba, lo amaba con todo el corazón y estaba más que dispuesta a ser suya. No había encontrado a un hombre como él y ahora que estaba junto a ella no quería perderlo por nada del mundo; ahora él era su mundo. Todo su mundo.

Sintiendo como Darien tomaba una a una sus delicadas manos depositando suaves besos en el dorso subiendo muy despacio por el antebrazo hasta llegar a los suaves y desnudos hombros.

 **-oh Darien-gimió cuando llegó a su cuello-te amo Darien…te amo…**

 **-Serena…-le dijo él con la voz entrecortada-mi pequeña princesa.**

Era como un sueño, un maravilloso sueño hecho realidad. Pero Serena necesitaba escuchar algo de él y se detuvo cuando él estuvo a punto de meter una mano bajo su blusa.

 **-¿Darien?-le dijo con el rostro crispado en deseo-dilo…-se volvió a recostar en el sillón con los ojos cerrados-Darien… Darien…**

Darien sintió crecer más su erección al mirarla tan bella y dispuesta.

Cayendo sobre ella empezó a besarle el cuello y el pecho deteniéndose en el nacimiento de sus senos, depositando suaves y ardientes besos el pelinegro abrió la blusa de par en par dejando al descubierto los bellos senos.

Era todo lo que había imaginado cuando la vio por primera vez. Astuta, valiente, hermosa y muy ardiente, lo decían sus suaves gemidos de primeriza.

De repente sintió las manos de ella sobre su cintura y urgiéndole se quitara el pantalón Darien no tardó en deshacerse de él al igual que la blusa de ella.

Reuniéndose con ella en el sillón sintió las cálidas manos de Serena rozarle el pecho. Dándole suaves e inexpertos besos a sus pezones se unió a él en un urgente y caliente jugueteo. Metiendo y entrelazando sus lenguas disfrutaron de caricias llenas de intenso placer sexual.

 **-házmelo Darien-pidió ella con la voz estrangulada cuando él le besó el ombligo-**

Cuando logró al fin quitarle el pantalón, Darien la miró a los ojos.

 **-¿Serena?-preguntó confuso al verla con los ojos cerrados-**

Serena se había quedado completamente dormida y roncaba como un bebé dentro de su cuna.

 ** _Lo prometo, habrá lemon, pero para todo hay un tiempo jijiji un abrazo chicas y gracias por leer. Saludos a Nora, Leidy, Yssa, Lucila y Clau Palacios ;) hasta pronto._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_¡Hola mis estimadísimas lectoras! ¿cómo? Veo algo solo por aquí jejeje ¿ocupaditas? Uff yo igual pero ansiosísima de escribir y publicar para ustedes mis bellas lectoras. Espero que esta entrega sea de su agrado. Les envío un abrazo y nos leemos al final ;)_**

 **Capítulo 6**

Los días siguieron su curso y mientras Serena aprendía ciertas cosas de Darien, Darien hacía sus propias investigaciones sobre el grupo antinarcóticos.

Quería proteger a Serena de aquéllos tipos sin escrúpulos que se hacían llamar representantes de la ley.

Haciendo algunos ajustes a sus armas y limpiando los cartuchos se preparaba para un nuevo trabajo.

Después de ello, le diría a Jack que dejaría de asesinar para él.

Salió de su habitación de hotel y cuando llegó a la planta baja vio que la de recepción hablaba con un pelirrojo y el mismo tipo del antro. Se ocultó tras un pilar y observó con atención los movimientos de los tipos que ya le mostraban un papel a la chica y luego concluyeron en irse.

 **-¡hola Darien!-saludó la recepcionista al verlo cerca-¿qué tal tu día?-le dijo mirando el maletín que llevaba en mano-había olvidado preguntarte en qué trabajas que sales todo el tiempo con un maletín.**

 **-soy programador de computadoras-le dijo tajante-debo irme**

La dejó con un palmo de narices como solía hacerlo desde algún tiempo y salió siendo sigiloso y en la esquina vio como ese tipo extraño junto al pelirrojo subieron a una camioneta negra de cristales polarizados.

No pudo irse, no sin saber que Serena estaría segura. Entró de nuevo en su habitación y la despertó.

 **-¿qué pasa?-dijo ella tallándose un ojo y ahogando un bostezo-**

 **-cámbiate, irás conmigo.**

 **-¿a dónde? ¿a matar a alguien?**

Darien le dio una mirada muy seria y antes de salir del cuarto se detuvo en la puerta.

 **-nunca te llevaría a que vieras cómo trabajo.**

 **-¿entonces cómo aprenderé?-preguntó esta vez desabrochando su pijama pero sin abrírselo-**

 **-poco a poco Serena-le dijo autoritario-ahora vístete.**

La farmacia del tío Jack era grande y el establecimiento se veía próspero, pero nadie, excepto las personas más allegadas al viejo Jack sabía que era una fachada para encubrir su verdadero negocio. Incluso Diamante Black había requerido alguna vez los servicios de aquél hombre de aspecto duro.

 **-¿entonces quieres que le dé el dinero a esa chica en caso que algo te pase?**

 **-sí-respondió Darien sin explicar nada-**

 **-pero… nada te pasará, tú eres invencible; casi inmortal**

Darien sonrió de lado al escuchar tal aseveración y tomó el vaso con jugo de la mesa, después de darle un gran trago lo devolvió.

 **-nadie es inmortal Jack, y yo estoy en constante juego con la muerte. Sólo quiero que respetes mi decisión en caso de que algo llegara a pasarme.**

 **-de acuerdo, ahora sólo espérame un momento y te doy la dirección de a dónde tienes que ir a trabajar**

Jack se levantó y dejó la vista libre para Darien sólo para darse cuenta de lo que afuera sucedía.

Serena hablaba con un extraño tipo que literalmente la tenía acorralada contra la pared.

 **-vamos preciosa, te llevo a mi casa y te invito un trago**

El tipo pelón se acercó a ella de una manera sugestiva

 **-no, déjame. Estoy esperando a mi novio.**

 **-¿cuál novio?-respondió él mirando a todos lados y la tomó por el hombro acerándose más-vamos linda, te va a gustar todo lo que te haré.**

El hombre se acercó al rostro de Serena y justo cuando Darien iba a abrir la puerta Serena le dio un buen golpe entre las piernas.

 **-¡no me toques imbécil!-lo tomó por los hombros y lo inclinó con fuerza hacia abajo para pegarle en el rostro-¿oíste?**

El hombre se levantó y puso cara de horror cuando vio a Darien tras ella y salió corriendo rápidamente.

 **-¡lo lamento!**

Serena sonrió satisfecha de haber ahuyentado sola a aquél tipo. Con las manos puestas felizmente en la cintura se giró para entrar en la farmacia cuando se topó con el pecho de Darien.

 **-estabas aquí.**

 **-vine a ayudarte, pero ya lo atendiste-le dijo mientras ponía ambas manos sobre sus hombros-hiciste bien Serenita.**

 **-¡Darien!-gritó el viejo Jack-**

 **-espera aquí princesa-le ordenó mientras guiñó el ojo y Serena obedeció-**

Después de haber concluido un trabajo más, Darien se encontraba reflexionando sobre la seguridad de Serena. Esos tipos estaban cada vez más cerca de encontrar su paradero de Serena y pensaba en qué hacer para protegerla.

Hojeando un libro distraídamente sin darse cuenta que Serena lo miraba escrutadoramente, Darien siguió pensando en las posibilidades. De pronto se levantó y tomó el atomizador para rociarle un poco de agua a su rosa.

 **-cada día está más hermosa ¿no crees?**

 **-sí-respondió él-**

Serena acarició a Luna sin dejar de verlo.

 **-tal vez deberías descansar un poco, ha sido un día duro.**

Darien se giró brevemente y la miró por el rabillo del ojo.

 **-¿cómo sabes que ha sido duro?**

 **-cada que vuelves de trabajar, te ves cansado y agobiado-replicó mientras encogía los hombros-yo sólo sugiero que duermas un poco.**

 **-tal vez tengas razón-respondió atravesando la sala-iré a dormir un poco, despiértame para la cena y-le dijo levantando un dedo en señal autoritaria y Serena sonrió-**

 **-sí, "que no le abra a nadie" "pues no esperas visitas"**

Darien sonrió y entró en la habitación. Cansado de su trabajo pensó en la gran suma de dinero que ya tendría que tener reunida, por el momento no tenía en qué gastarlo.

Bueno, sí, quería una casa; quería un nuevo empleo y una esposa e hijos. Eso quería…

Mientras tocaba la almohada a su mente vino el recuerdo de aquella noche en que casi le había hecho el amor a Serena.

 **-te salvaste**

Siguió mirando el techo tratando de concentrarse en lo que haría próximamente.

En primera instancia, tendrían que mudarse a un complejo como el primero; así, sería más difícil que los encontraran. Y después haría los arreglos para que Serena se fuera de la ciudad con él.

 **-sí, conmigo. Ella vivirá conmigo…**

Serena tenía una espina clavada en el corazón. Aunque Darien le hubiera dicho que la venganza no traía más que dolor y vacío ella no quería que la muerte de su familia quedara impune.

Pensando en las posibilidades que ahora tenía acarició suavemente a la gatita que tenía en los brazos y luego se puso de pie, a mirar por la ventana.

La ciudad lucía tan tranquila y silenciosa que de pronto cayó presa de un extraño pánico.

La ciudad lucía igual que aquélla noche en que su familia murió tan trágicamente sin que nadie hiciera nada.

Se acercó a la mirilla de la puerta y ajustó bien los seguros antes de volver a mirar por la ventana.

 **-vamos Luna, hay que preparar la cena para nuestro Darien.**

 **-¿en qué demonios estabas pensando Zafiro?**

Diamante estaba hecho una real furia al ver los periódicos del día, aventándoselos a la cara a su hermano sintió ganas de tomarlo del cuello y liquidarlo allí mismo.

 **-¿qué pretendías al violar a esas estúpidas?**

 **-¡nada hermano, sólo divertirme!-respondió riendo mientras leía la primera plana del diario-¡sólo di que son calumnias y ya! ¡qué te preocupas!**

 **-¡estúpido!-le dio un puñetazo proyectándolo contra una pared-¡tu trabajo aquí es otro, limítate a hacerlo y deja de meterte donde no es tu departamento!**

Zafiro se levantó y limpió la sangre del labio roto y miró a su hermano con odio.

 **-¡eres un imbécil!**

 **-¡no quiero que te metas en MI trabajo! ¿me oyes?-miró a Rubeus-¡vamos imbécil! Tenemos trabajo qué hacer ¡ah!-empujó a su hermano-Rubeus irá contigo a hacer tratos con los chinos ¡y no hay objeción!-gritó cuando Zafiro iba a hablar-**

Diamante salió del lugar completamente hecho una furia. Con Rubeus detrás se subieron al auto de cristales polarizados.

Al fin sabrían cómo sería aquélla niña de la foto familiar, y así, podrían encontrarla y liquidarla de una buena vez por todas…

 **-¿por qué tenemos que irnos de nuevo Darien?**

Serena preparaba su única maleta metiendo la ropa que él le había comprado. Confundida por la repentina decisión continuó empacando y tomando a Luna entre los brazos se decidió a seguirlo cuando abrió la puerta.

 **-me gustaba aquí.**

 **-a mí también, pero sabes que tenemos que movernos constantemente.**

 **-lo sé-replicó ella con aspereza-deja de trabajar "barriendo" y no tendremos que movernos nunca más.**

Darien quería dejar el trabajo. Pero tenía que hacer unas últimas cosas, tenía que hacerlo…

 **-¿se van tan temprano?-preguntó la de recepción con fingida preocupación-todavía tienen pagado hasta mañana.**

 **-sí, lo sé-respondió Darien poniendo la llave sobre el mostrador-tómelo como una propina señorita, y gracias por sus servicios.**

Darien salió a pedir un taxi y Serena esperó paciente a que volviera por ella.

 **-tuvieron suerte de que el gerente les dejara tener mascota en la habitación. Tu hermano tiene mucha suerte.**

Serena la miró de arriba abajo y levantando una ceja sonrió de lado.

 **-él no es mi hermano; es mi amante, y déjame decirte que es todo un león en la cama-le dijo pasándose la lengua por los labios-bye.**

Así, Serena salió arrastrando la maleta, dejando a una chica muy sorprendida en el mostrador.

¿con que se quería tirar a Darien no? Mientras ella viviera, eso no sería posible.

Un tiempo más tarde llegaron al lugar acordado.

Por lo menos el complejo de edificios se veía decente y tranquilo.

Serena y Darien fueron recibidos por una señora muy amable.

 **-por favor pasen. Recién acabamos de limpiar el departamento y acomodamos los muebles para recibirlos.**

 **-gracias, gracias-respondió Darien mirando todo el lugar e inspeccionándolo todo-¿ese hueco es?**

 **-¡ah lo olvidaba! Ese hueco es por donde pueden pasar la ropa a la lavandería, eso si quieren utilizar la que tiene el edificio.**

 **-sí, está bien-agregó Serena-**

 **-su hermano la cuida mucho señorita, espero que su estancia aquí sea agradable y cualquier cosa estoy en el primer piso para lo que gusten.**

Darien cerró la puerta en cuanto se fue la mujer.

Resuelto a mirar todo y cerrar algunas de las cortinas acomodó su rosa cerca de la ventana.

 **-¿hay algo que deba saber?-preguntó Serena arrugando el entrecejo-te veo extraño.**

 **-nada importante, sólo reviso el perímetro como siempre.**

 **-ah-replicó ella y entró en el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones-¡tendremos cada uno su habitación!**

 **-iré a comprar lo que necesitaremos, vuelvo enseguida-respondió él cuando la vio volver de la habitación-**

 **-voy contigo.**

Luciendo lentes oscuros a pesar de la hora y con una boina puesta cada quien siguió su preferencia a través de los pasillos del centro comercial.

Compraron todo lo necesario para comer por lo menos un mes. Así no tendrían que salir muy seguido, aunque esa idea no le agradaba mucho a Serena; le consolaba el hecho de que estaría con el hombre al que amaba.

Darien se había acostumbrado a ella, el no escucharla le hacía sentir solo y vacío. Serena se había vuelto parte de su vida y dudaba que eso cambiara, su amor por ella era inmenso pero no quería aceptarlo del todo. No al menos hasta que dejara esa vida que llevaba.

Serena llegó hasta la estancia de ropa íntima y vio unos preciosos modelitos. Cerró los ojos con un baby doll en mano y se dedicó a imaginárselos puestos y también imaginó a Darien quitándoselos.

 **-¡maldita sea! ¿por qué me dormí?-se dijo a sí misma azotando la prenda sobre el estante-**

Una noche antes de cenar Darien se puso de pie y llamó a Serena consigo.

 **-ven, quiero enseñarte algo.**

 **-¿qué es?**

 **-es algo básicamente sencillo**

 **-ok.**

Darien se acercó al pasillo que conducía a la puerta principal del departamento y le enseñó un tubo que había adaptado justo sobre la puerta.

 **-¿qué es eso?**

 **-es una forma de atrapar al intruso.**

Con fuerza, rapidez y agilidad, Darien se colgó de aquél tubo quedando de cabeza y luego se sostuvo de la pared. Serena lo miró desde abajo

 **-¿y?-le preguntó con interés-**

 **-le llamo "el murciélago" básicamente sirve para que si te están atacando y no tienes manera de salir, entonces debes dejar que entren y atacarlos tú de uno en uno.**

 **-¿puedo intentarlo Darien?**

Darien se soltó y cayó cual experto gimnasta.

Serena lo intentó y sólo terminó rasguñándose un brazo y torciéndose el tobillo.

Darien se rio de ella y le dijo que lo intentarían otro día.

 **-pero…**

 **-quiero que tengamos una contraseña personal Serena, cuando alguno de los dos ande afuera debe tener un silbido personal. Así sabremos que somos nosotros y que no hay intrusos tras la puerta.**

 **-de acuerdo.**

Fascinada por lo inteligente y astuto que era Darien, Serena siguió escuchándolo mientras cenaban y compartían anécdotas de buenos tiempos.

Hablaban hasta altas horas de la noche, convirtiéndose en íntimos amigos y enamorados.

Sin preocuparse que los siguieran hablaban de todo un poco, sus gustos e intereses y sus metas en la vida.

 **-vaya-dijo ella pensativa con una mano sobre su mejilla-te hubieras visto hermoso con bata de médico-agregó mientras rio con él-de hecho, creo que con todo lo que has juntado podrías bien pagar la carrera de medicina.**

 **-no lo sé Sere-le dijo esta vez él en un tono melancólico, jugando con su taza de café-creo que eso no será posible ahora.**

 **-pero ¿por qué?**

 **-es complicado-le dijo mirándola a los ojos y dejando de lado la taza-debemos dormir, mañana será un día de enseñanzas-le dijo serio-**

 **-¿mataremos a alguien?**

 **-no Serena.**

 **-nunca iré contigo ¿cierto?**

 **-no lo creo…**

 **-pero, podrías necesitar mi ayuda. Podrían acorralarte.**

 **-me las he sabido arreglar solo, soy un profesional ¿lo olvidas?**

La rubia rodó los ojos y se levantó, mientras recogía los platos de la cena permaneció en silencio.

 **-¿entonces?-preguntó él interesado-**

 **-entonces, hay que dormir porque mañana será un día aburrido, de enseñanzas-corrigió cuando él le dio una mirada de esas que tanto le gustaban a ella-perdón**

Era casi increíble cuán enamorada estaba de él. Mirando el techo de su nueva habitación, Serena puso los brazos tras la nuca y empezó a quedarse dormida pensando en la espina que llevaba clavada en el corazón…

 ** _Les envío saludos a Leidy, Clau Palacios, Yssa Reyes, Lucila y Nora ;) gracias por su lectura y comentarios hasta pronto._**


End file.
